


I can replace your girlfriend

by Ugly_bunbun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Kags is hot, M/M, prompt, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_bunbun/pseuds/Ugly_bunbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the prompt "you jipped me off those concert tickets so I came to your house asshole" </p><p>This is for @EchoAndTheFandoms and it's featuring the dumbest, gayest (you can argue that there is no gayer character), and most oblivious volleydorks in all of Haikyuu!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can replace your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsumugiaoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/gifts).



> This is crap but hey, it was fun to write. Please go read @EchoAndTheFandoms fanfiction (it's really good I stg)

Hinata angrily ruffled his orange hair. He was so pissed. He'd payed a good eighty dollars for some concert tickets for a band that didn't even exist anymore. 

He needed to try and impress his girlfriend, but when they arrived in the deserted lot at midnight, she promptly broke up with him. 

But somehow, Hinata still remembered the guy who jipped him. He was this one weird kid in his class, the one who always say in the back and got terrible grades. It wasn't like he was one to talk, he barely got a passing grade, after taking the exam again...

He was almost at school when he came up with a brilliant plan, he would follow the kid and try to get his money back! He was much smarter than people gave him credit for.

*ring ring*

Hinata was sure the school bell was late, trying to keep him from getting his revenge. He discreetly, or as discreetly as he could, waited until everyone was outside of the classroom to catch up to the boy. 

The guy who ripped him off certainly wasn't ugly, that he could confirm. But the orange haired boy never thought to ever look at him. He blended in too much. He didn't stand out enough. He had the same black hair as everyone else, the same height, the same posture. The only thing different were his striking blue eyes.

Hiding from someone certainly wasn't an easy task, but when the black haired boy headed to a gate, Hinata sprinted to the backdoor. He jumped over the fence and slipped through the open kitchen window. 

He heard a key slipping in a lock and bolted upstairs. He saw an open door. It was a bedroom, a teen boy's bedroom. It must be his...

-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM DUMBASS?!?

Hinata jumped up, startled. Behind him stood the boy. He turned around slowly and whispered in a sinister voice;  
-Give me back my money...

The guy took a step back. 

-Who... Who are you? 

Hinata took a step forward and put out his hand.

-Give me the money you stole from me, he said quietly, you made me lose my girlfriend...

He looked at him, confused.

-You're that short orange guy in my class... How did you get a girlfriend?

The smaller boy huffed and lost his scary composure.

-Hey... I'm not that ugly...

The other boy looked at him and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. He was even better looking up close. And were those the outline of abs he saw? Damn, he could feel his face getting hot.

-I uhhh... I gave the money to a friend...

Strangely, Hinata didn't even feel mad. His face is so cute when he looks anxious, he thought, I never noticed that before. 

-So what's your name anyway? He asked in an attempt to clear the air of the awkward atmosphere.

-I'm Hinata Shouyou.

He could barely hear the other boy mumble:  
-"Sunny place" just like your hair... It's cute and fluffy...

-I'm sorry what?

-Nothing! I totally didn't say you were cute! I mean, he blushed and continued, I'm Kageyama Tobio...

They both blushed and turned away.  
God damn, they each thought, he's cute...

-Well, I have an offer, if you'll accept it, Kageyama said.

Hinata nodded, looking into his eyes.  
They're so pretty, he thought. 

-I uhhh..., he blushed and continued, I could replace your girlfriend. 

-You can get me a new one? Hinata asked, incredulous.

-No dumbass! I could be your boyfriend! 

The orange haired boy turned beet red. Honestly, he wouldn't mind being his boyfriend. Well, Kageyama was pretty hot...and pretty sweet. Not to mention smooth as fuck.

-Mhhh...

-What?

Hinata ran and tackled him with a hug. 

-I said yes Bakageyama!

**Author's Note:**

> #kageyamamorelikekaGAYama  
> He's so smooth like damn mmotherfucker.
> 
> Also I managed not to put angst in here and I'm very proud of this. It's just fluff (100% fluff, no added angst or smut).


End file.
